


Diktat

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Good Advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diktat

## Diktat

by peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

Clark had finished college and begun his career. We'd been lovers for almost ten years. Our love life was anything but conventional, a fact that we concealed from the world. Not that we concealed our relationship, we just made sure others didn't know that my lover was an alien. 

He had this driving desire to help the world. Most times that didn't bother me; our time together was so intense that I could handle the time apart. He'd been gone for close to a week, working on a story and helping earthquake victims. 

I was reading when I heard him at the balcony doors. He stepped into the room and slowly dropped to the floor. I threw back the covers and ran to him. 

"Clark, what's wrong?" 

"Tired, Lex, so tired." 

"Wait here and I'll run a tub of hot water." 

He nodded weakly. Normally, I would have just helped him to bed but he was covered in dirt and dried blood. Neither of us would sleep with him so filthy. I put out towels as the tub filled. Going back to him, I helped him up and to the bathroom. He was very little help in removing the costume. 

As he settled in the hot water, I left him again to get him a snack. I sat on the side of the tub and fed him as he soaked. We didn't talk. He was never in a talkative mood after working at a disaster. When he'd eaten and I gave him a good scrub we headed to bed. 

He curled around me, put his head on my shoulder and slept. The next morning I couldn't rouse him. He'd done that once before after a difficult week, so I didn't worry. I just went about my business. 

That evening when I returned home, he was still sleeping and I began to worry. I undressed and slipped into bed with him. I tried to wake him with the things that normally worked. 

I even slipped inside him, hoping that would wake him. His body responded, pulling my cock and balls inside him to massage me to orgasm as I penetrated his dick to get him off. He rode the climax but never woke. His body kept me locked inside for a longer period of time than normal and the miniature penis inside him pushed deeper into my slit than usual. 

I was wiped out after that, so I slept. I woke the next morning to find Clark sleeping as before. There was one difference. 

His stomach was no longer flat. 

I ran my hands over him, checking for anything that might feel like a tumor. He'd gone through so many changes during our years together that I wouldn't have been surprised to have him develop an instant health problem. 

The mass was solid but not hard. Much as I didn't want to involve her, I decided to consult Martha. Picking up the phone by the bed, I dialed Martha's number. She answered on the second ring. 

"Kent farms." 

"Martha, I need to ask you something." 

"Lex, what's wrong?" 

"Clark came home night before last totally exhausted. I didn't think much of it at the time but he hasn't woken up since then." 

"Lex, he's done that before, once he slept for three days. I wouldn't worry." 

"Did he have any type of swelling those time?" 

"Swelling? No, what kind of swelling?" 

"He has a rounded mass in his stomach." 

"Mass?" 

"Martha, I take it he didn't do this the other time." 

"No. Maybe I should come to town." 

"I don't know that you can do anything I can't but if it will make you feel better. I'll send the helicopter for you." 

"Please do, Lex. I want to see him for myself." 

"Alright, I'll see you soon." 

I disconnected with her and called to have the pilot go after her. During the wait, I cleaned him up a little and got a pair of sleep pants on him. Then it was just a matter of waiting. 

He shifted position and for a moment I though I saw movement under his pants. It had to be a trick of the light, or maybe gas, although he hadn't eaten. I got my laptop and settled next to him. My mind wouldn't focus and when the stirring came again, I was startled. 

Reaching out to him, I placed my hand over the bulge. There was definite undulation happening. It didn't last long. By the time Martha arrived, I'd convinced myself that it was my imagination. 

I stood and watched as Martha did the usual mother things, as if Clark had ever been the usual kind of child. She looked up at me as she rested her hand on his stomach. 

"He never did this before. I don't know what to think. We should try to contact the AI, maybe it can tell us what is going on." 

"I'm not sure if it would reply to me, even if I could get there without Clark flying me. Unless he's given you a way to do it?" 

"No. I guess we just wait." 

"Why don't you stay over tonight? Hopefully, he'll wake soon. I could use some company until then." 

She nodded and then jumped. Clark's stomach was moving again. As we watched the size increased, I was beginning to feel as if I was in an alien movie. Clark moaned and turned onto his side. 

Martha placed her hand on his body as the flesh rippled. She looked up at me with wonder on her face. "It feels like a baby moving." 

"Do you think that's possible? I mean we've been having sex for years now. If I could get him pregnant shouldn't it have happened sooner?" 

"You tell me - did you use protection and then stop?" 

"We...I tried but, without going into a lot of detail, it wouldn't work. His anatomy makes it impossible." 

"Has he asked the AI about things like this?" 

"I don't think so, Martha. Surely he'd have told me if he had." 

"I guess we can't do anything except wait. Why don't I make some dinner?" 

"I'm not really hungry." 

"He will be when he wakes up. Besides, you don't know what reserves you may need to deal with this." 

I knew she was right. She kissed my cheek as she walked past me to leave the room. I sat next to Clark and watched him sleep. We've had some bizarre things happen in our life. After all, he's an alien and meteor mutants keep turning up. But the idea of someone so manly carrying a child...my child... 

I reached out, placing my hand on the rounded mound. It felt as though something or maybe someone was responding, a gentle outward pressure against my hand. I moved my hand and the pressure moved with me. 

"Lex?" 

"Clark, thank god you're awake." 

"How long have I been sleeping?" 

"Over forty-eight hours. I've been worried. Your mother is here. She's cooking." 

"That's what she does when she's worried. Lex, I feel weird." 

"How do you mean?" 

"I'm still tired. I shouldn't be if I've been sleeping all this time." 

"Clark, there's something going on with you. I think you need to talk to Jor-El." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Your stomach is growing, Clark. It got bigger as Martha and I watched." 

* * *

I was puzzled by what Lex said until I struggled to sit up and found my center of gravity to be off. He took my hand and as he helped me sit up, I gasped. Putting both hands on my stomach, I felt the bulk around my midsection. 

I looked up at him in surprise. I could feel movement under the skin. Looking back down, I used my x-ray vision, not believing what I found. 

From the doorway came my mother's voice. "Is it a baby, Clark?" 

I raised my eyes to look at them. Mom looked worried, Lex curious, a little fearful. I reached for his hand worried that the answer might send him running from the room. 

"Yes, a boy." 

Mom acceptance was in her eyes as she moved quickly toward me. Lex sat as still as death. I needed to know what he thought. 

"Lex, say something, please." 

"Did you know this could happen?" 

Not what I wanted to hear, but he wasn't running or pulling away from me. I told him the truth. 

"No. I'm male or at least I thought I was, now I'm not sure." 

"Did you ever ask Jor-El about sex and reproduction?" 

"No, by the time I knew how to talk to him we'd been together for a while. You knew I was different and didn't care so I didn't see any reason to ask him." 

"I think we need to ask him now." 

"I'm really hungry. Can I eat first?" 

"Of course, I won't force you to fly on an empty stomach." 

Mom bent to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll just go get everything on the table." 

She left us and I turned to look at Lex. I was afraid to ask but I had to know. "Lex, are you angry?" 

"No, I believe that you didn't know it could happen. I'm just wondering why it didn't happen sooner. We've been fucking almost daily since you were sixteen. That tells me your people don't have a monthly window of opportunity. I can't see any other reason. It's happened, which means our DNA must be compatible." 

"Do you have to be so damned analytical? Lex, this is scary enough without..." 

I jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing the door. I stood in shock looking at myself in the full-length mirror. I heard the door open but couldn't look away from my reflection. 

His hands slid around my body, fingers spreading wide, warm against me. I could feel the baby move toward his hands. His lips caressed the back of my throat as he rubbed over the spot where the baby was pushing outward. 

"Our son seems to know me. He pressed against my hand earlier while you were sleeping." 

"Our son? You want him?" 

"Clark, I love you. The only thing I ever thought I'd given up by being with you was becoming a father. It was a price I was more than willing to pay for the love we have. Now I find that I can have everything I've ever wanted. It's a shock and I'm worried." 

"Worried? Why?" 

"Clark, things go wrong in childbirth. We don't know what your body needs or even how long you'll need to carry him. I want a son but I want you more. We don't know what mixing your genes with mine might change about your natural reproduction habits." 

I suddenly felt better. He still wanted me and our son. I was anxious to get to Jor-El, to get information to soothe his worries away. But first, I needed to eat. I turned in his arms to kiss him. 

"Let me pee and get dressed. I'm ravenous. As soon as I eat we'll go together to talk to Jor-El, that way you can ask any questions I don't think of." 

He nodded. "I'll go out and keep Martha company." 

I hurried through a shower and dressed. When I entered the dining room, they were waiting at the table. Mom with a glass of wine, Lex with what looked like scotch. Next to my place, I found a large glass of milk. 

We ate with very little conversation. I packed away more food than normal as they watched me with indulgent expressions. I was still in shock over the change to my life. Part of me wanted to postpone the conversation with Jor-El but I knew Lex was anxious to get information. 

I swallowed the last of my milk and stood. "Let's go talk to Jor-El. We'll be back as soon as we can, Mom." 

"I'll find something to amuse me while you're gone. I'm sure there's a classic or two in the video library." 

"We'll try to not keep you waiting long." 

We kissed her and stepped onto the balcony. I put my arm around him and lifted us into the air. He turned his face into my throat and I zipped us to the fortress. We touched down and the lights came on. 

"Kal-El, it has been some time since you were here. Welcome, Lex Luthor." 

"Jor-El, I need to ask questions. First, I think you should scan me." 

We stood quietly as the light that indicated scanning moved over my body. 

"Kal-El, you carry a son. This is wondrous news. I was not sure if you would be able to breed with Earthlings." 

"I need to know about reproduction. How long will I carry this child? Why am I only now getting pregnant? How will I give birth?" 

"Kal-El, I will tell you all." 

"Good and Lex may have questions as well. I wish you to answer him as you would me." 

"Very well. The child is close to term. Over the next few days, you will need to eat far more than normal so that the child's mass will increase. You have been carrying this son for some time." 

"What do you mean?" Lex asked before I could. 

"Kal-El was born with his eggs ready to be inseminated. The chances are that you inseminated all of them with your first encounter." 

"All of them? How many eggs do I have?" I could hear the edge of panic in my voice. Lex's hand rested on my hip as he moved closer to my body. I needed his calming presence. 

"Hundreds, Kal-El." 

My legs gave way and I sank to the ground. Lex knelt next to me, one hand rubbing circles on my back the other holding my hand. 

"He is just giving birth to one, right now?" 

"Only one this time. Multiple births can occur but not this time." 

"You said chances are all of them were inseminated. What does that mean?" 

"Kal-El's body would only use the best of your genetic material. It is possible that not all of your sperm was of the proper quality." 

"You're saying that if any of my sperm carried recessive genes or defective genes that they would not get to the eggs." 

"Yes, Kal-El's body was modified before we sent him. The secondary penis inside Kal-El's body collected the genetic substance you secrete. The portion that was viable was then transferred to his egg sac, any portion that was inferior was left to be expelled from his body at a later time." 

"If his eggs or even a portion of his eggs were fertilized the first time we were together why has he not given birth sooner?" 

"Certain factors were not ready until recently." 

"What factors?" I demanded. 

"Children were only born on Krypton when the relationship had reached a level of stability. When the minds and hearts of the two parents have joined for eternity the first son quickens." 

"Joined for eternity? Lex and I have been that for a long time now. Since our first night I felt that way." 

"Yes, you knew in your heart, Kal-El, but your mind had not accepted. Something recently allowed you to know that Lex Luthor had reached that place." 

We looked at each other, neither of us sure exactly what that could be. I didn't think either of us had felt any doubts for years. Lex shrugged and turned back to the AI. 

"So why did the child grow so quickly in the last few days?" 

"Kal-El sank into the deep sleep of gestation. You triggered the maturation of the child by giving him more of your genetic material." 

"What?" 

I swung around to look at Lex. He actually blushed. 

"I was trying to wake you, normally when I do that you wake up." 

I grinned at him thinking of all the times he'd woken me just that way. "Did you at least get me off?" 

"Had he not, Kal-El, you would not be getting ready to birth a son." 

"So that is a necessary part of the process?" 

"Yes, Lex Luthor. Had you not taken that step Kal-El would still be sleeping." 

* * *

We looked at each other with wide eyes. The allusion of that statement was scary, to put it mildly. 

"How long would he have slept?" 

"Until you activated the embryo or he lost too much mass to support the child." 

"If he lost too much mass, then what would have happened?" 

"The son would have been lost." 

Clark pulled me into his lap and hid his face in my throat. We sat together shaking at the implications. We could have lost a son. Our son. We rocked together, no words, just our thought running in circles until the child moved violently, bringing a gasp from Clark. 

I kissed him gently and turned to ask the AI the other things we needed to know. 

"How close together will Clark have our children?" 

"As close or as far apart as you wish. Now that you are one, his body will know when the time is right and another egg will quicken." 

"I don't think we can raise hundreds of kids." 

"Kal-El will live long enough to bring them all forth." 

"Humans do not live for hundreds of years." 

I felt Clark tremble against me as our son moved once more as though protesting our mood. We held each other tightly, lost in our individual hells. I was startled when Jor-El spoke. 

"If you will allow, Lex Luthor, I can do much to augment the changes made to you by the meteors." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Kal-El, the meteors were meant to land near you. They were intended to prepare a mate for you. Lex Luthor's life has been extended, that is why he is never ill. I brought the knowledge to extend it even farther. There is no reason for his body to break down, to whither away." 

I was stunned. Clark was shaking harder underneath me. I could feel the fear radiating from him. Fear that this would backfire in some way. Fear that he'd be left alone. I'm not sure how I knew his worries, but I did. 

"You're sure about this? No side effects? No payments to extract down the road?" 

"Kal-El, I have spent all the time since you arrived on this planet studying the genus. It was never intended for you to be alone. Together you and Lex Luthor will improve the species, make them stronger, smarter. For this to happen I needed to be sure that I could prolong the life of your mate." 

I wanted time for us to think this over and talk about Clark's fear as well as my own worries. Right then we needed to know what to expect from the pregnancy. 

"Clark and I will talk about all that later. Right now tell us how he will give birth." 

"When the child is mature, a birth aperture will appear low on his abdomen. His instinct will guide him to massage the area above the boy. As the time nears the aperture will open and the baby will be expelled via muscle contractions." 

"Will Clark be in a lot of pain?" 

"Not as much as he would have suffered on Krypton. The yellow sun that gives him his powers raises the pain threshold." 

"After my son is born will the opening close right away?" 

"Yes, Kal-El, it will take several hours but it should close before the child grows hungry." 

"Clark will produce milk?" 

"Of course, Lex Luthor. How else would the child get the nourishment he will need?" 

"How long before the baby is born?" 

"Your son will be mature enough for delivery in a week." 

A week, not much time to get used to the idea, but we'd cope. I immediately began making mental lists of the things we'd need. That's when another thought came to me. 

"Jor-El, don't Kryptonians have two sexes?" 

"We have three, male and female as on Earth, and the third sex such as Kal-El. A family is truly blessed when one such as he is born." 

"Blessed?" 

"Male and female pairings resulting in childbirth are extremely rare. Our population was sustained due to our tri-sex." 

"I take it they are treated well." 

"Had things been different, Kal-El would have had his choice of any suitor he found appealing. Anything he desired would have been provided. Alas, that was not to be." 

"Love wouldn't have mattered?" 

"He would have had love if he wished. But his love and the father of his children may have been different men." 

Clark clutched me closer and kissed my throat. Our son moved strongly inside him. I figured we'd learned as much as we needed to know, anything else could wait until we had time to adjust to what we'd learned. Just to be safe I asked one last question. 

"Is there any chance something could go wrong?" 

"Wrong?" 

"Could Clark be in danger giving birth? Human women sometimes die during labor." 

"Kal-El will be in no danger. His body is perfectly made for birthing." 

"Thank you, Jor-El. Clark, let's go home, Martha will be worried." 

He stood, lifting me easily, and headed for home. Martha was dozing on the sofa when we arrived. He sat next to her and touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. 

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" 

"Yes, can we talk while I eat? He said I'd need more food to help the baby grow." 

"Of course, honey." 

He stood, offered her his hand and led the way to the kitchen. We ended up drinking coffee and I explained it all to her as he ate. When he started to nod off, I excused us and took him to bed. 

As he slept, I cradled him to me. Our child's movements the last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

My mom decided to stay with us, since the birth was so close. I admit it made me feel better to have her with us. Not that Lex was anything but supportive; he even worked from home or cancelled meetings that week. I just felt better having a woman there. 

Plus she fed me, a lot. 

The week passed quickly with the baby growing rapidly. I woke early one morning with an overwhelming desire for sex. I rolled toward Lex and nuzzled against his throat. 

"Mmm, Clark, what time is it?" 

"Early." 

"Do you need something?" 

"You." 

He turned toward me, kissing me deeply. I reached between us, gripped him and began to stroke. He pulled back a little to look at me. "Are you sure about this? The baby is due any minute." 

"Please, I need it, here feel me." 

I pulled his hand to wrap around my hard cock, showing him how sure I was. He squeezed and stroked a couple of times before rolling toward the bedside table to get the lube. I watched as he stroked the thick lotion onto his dick. 

"Turn on your side, Clark." 

"No, I want you to sit up against the headboard." 

"Clark, I think..." 

"Please, Lex, I need this." 

He didn't argue with me anymore. I watched as he got into position then knelt over him with my back to his chest. He held his dick to guide it into me. I sat down slowly, whimpering as I was filled with him. 

His hands steadied me as I relaxed back against him. He put both arms around me stroking and penetrating my cock. I squirmed as my muscles contracted on him. He bit and sucked on my throat as the tension grew. 

There was even more fluid pouring from my dick than normal. A sweet ache began low in my stomach. I started to rub just under my nipples. Lex pulled up from my throat. 

"Clark?" 

"I think the labor is starting." 

"Get up!" 

"No! Please, don't stop, Lex. I need this." 

He whimpered as I tightened down harder on him. "Fuck." He hissed softly. His hips bucked as much as they could with my weight resting on him. My internal muscle milked his dick. I felt the heat as he shot inside me. 

Using one hand to continue rubbing my stomach, I used the other to force his finger further into my piss slit. The blue fluid was flowing freely and I scooped it up to rub into my skin. 

One of his hands joined mine on my upper stomach. Lacing our fingers together, I guided him in the rhythm and firmness I needed. Rubbing more of my come onto my skin, I could feel the line forming. 

"Our son is coming, Lex." 

"Clark, I should get up, get dressed, wake your mother." 

"No, you need to stay here, inside me, helping me birth our child." 

"I knew I should have asked Jor-El for more details on how you deliver." 

I turned so that I could press a kiss to his cheek and pressed our hands harder into my stomach. With the other hand, I rubbed along the line that was becoming an opening. He joined hands with me on the lower part of my abdomen, totally unconcerned that it was becoming a sticky mess as fluid began to leak from the widening slit. 

"I don't think Kryptonians have long labors, Clark." 

"The pregnancy was shorter so why shouldn't the labor be shorter." 

"Are you in much pain?" 

"Some, not as much as I've heard women say they felt." 

"I'm glad." 

He kissed my throat. Our hands continued to press and rub. That probably went on for about an hour. The opening grew wider and the pressure pain increased. I moaned and he kissed me again, whispering of his love to me. 

The sun was beginning to peek into the room as the hardest pain of all racked my body. Lex gasped with me as our son's head suddenly filled our hands. 

"God, Clark, he's almost here." 

I moaned and panted. I didn't have enough air for words. Another hard pain shot through me and the baby's shoulders appeared. 

"That's good, Clark. One more will probably do it." 

I nodded, using our hands to press down even harder than before. I squeezed him toward the opening. Lex and I held him gently as more of his body appeared. Lex chuckled in my ear as his lower body appeared. 

"Yep, that's your son alright, hung like a horse and he'd not even completely born yet." 

"Lex!" 

He kissed an apology into my cheek. One more contraction and the rest of our son was resting between our spread legs, his head cradled on our hands. We untangled the hands we'd been using for massage and I reached to clear his mouth. Lex began rubbing circles on my back as I bent over our boy. 

He let out a soft cry as his mouth was cleared. Lex's now softened dick slipped from my body. He released the hand I was still holding, then managed to wiggle our from behind me. 

"I'll get a cloth to clean him up and something to dress him in. You just relax." 

I tilted my head up and he kissed me sweetly. I rubbed my hands over our son, inspecting him. He looked completely human. And Lex was right he was hung, or at least he seemed bigger than other male babies I'd seen naked. Lana and Pete's son was certainly much smaller. 

Lex came back with a small basin of warm water, a large towel and a washcloth. He placed them next to us on the bed and then pulled on his robe. I heard him in the hall as he came back. 

"Morning, Martha. You're a grandma." 

"I didn't hear a thing." 

"It went pretty fast and easier than either of us expected. Give us a couple of minutes to get Clark cleaned up and I'll come get you." 

"I'll make coffee and breakfast if you think he'll be hungry." 

He peeked around the door at me and I nodded. 

"Looks like he likes that idea, Martha. We'll hurry. I know you're anxious to hold your grandson." 

"Yes, I am." 

I smiled at the happy tone of her voice. Lex entered the room and smiled at me. "Do you want to shower while I finish up with him?" 

"Thanks, I do feel messy." 

I finished bathing our son as Clark went into the bathroom. By the time he finished, our son was dressed. He slipped his arms around me as I cradled the baby. 

"We haven't even talked about names." 

"We could name him for his grandfathers but I don't think I want to call him Jon or Lionel." 

"I was thinking we should name him for his fathers" 

"Who gets first name?" 

"Alphabetical is fine with me. I don't mind the idea of a Lex and an Alex in my life." 

"Alexander Clark Kent Luthor. Quite a mouthful." 

"He can carry it, Lex." 

"Yeah, I think he'll be able to handle anything. Why don't you take him out to your mother? I'm going to shower and dress." 

* * *

By the time I finished my shower I was determined to see Jor-El soon. I needed to know if that was the way Clark would be each time he had a child. Not that I couldn't do it. It was just the fact that we'd have to keep his mother out of the room. 

I dressed casually and headed toward the kitchen. Martha was holding Alex cooing to him as he waved his small hands at her. Clark was working on what was probably his second plate of pancakes. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat next to her at the table. 

"Lex, he's a beautiful baby." 

"You're prejudiced, Martha." 

Clark nearly choked, "Lex!" 

I grinned at him and leaned over to kiss the small head. The skin was so soft and smooth. He twisted in her arms, his bright eyes focusing on me. 

"Don't worry, Alex. Your dad thinks you're a handsome boy." 

I looked up to find that Clark was watching, an indulgent grin on his face. I smiled back before reaching out to snag a bite of his pancakes. 

"Hey! Get your own. I need the nourishment." 

I chuckled and rose to get another plate. We ate and then Martha gave the baby back to Clark when Alex got fussy. She shooed us out and we went back to our bedroom. 

I changed the bed quickly and then sat against the headboard. By then, Clark had changed Alex and the fussing had turned to cries. Clark sat between my spread legs and opened his shirt. I wrapped both arms around them as Alex had his first meal. 

I was holding them as they slept when Martha peeked in the door. She gave us a sweet smile and backed quietly out. So many changes in such a short period of time, my head was spinning. 

This child and all the children to come would know that I loved them. I vowed in that moment that they would never know the doubt and fear I'd known. With Clark at my side I had no doubt that I could handle that. 

Fin 


End file.
